


Idol Worship

by Leicis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boot Worship, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicis/pseuds/Leicis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an art request at MSPAchan. Contains light D/s - bootlicking, verbal abuse, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idol Worship

"Kneel."  
Equius twitches uncomfortably at the stern command. He can feel sweat begin to trickle down his back as he drops to the ground, a dull thud echoing off the metal floor as he does so.  
Eridan looks down at him from where he sits. His fingers drum on the arm of his chair, rings clinking gently. He adjusts his glasses, pushing them back up to their proper position, and his ear-fins twitch as he crosses and uncrosses his legs. He slouches in his chair, stretching his legs out. He's traded his sneakers for boots today, and Equius bites his lip as he hears Eridan drawl another command.  
"They're not going to clean themselves."  
Equius inches forward and bends down in front of Eridan. Beads of sweat drip onto the floor as he slowly begins to lick Eridan's boots, his tongue carefully tracing every curve of the black leather.  
"If you sweat on my boots I'll fuckin' gut you," Eridan says flatly. He doesn't have to worry too much, though. Equius is eager to please the high-blood, and so he's careful in his cleaning. He cringes as his tongue picks up specks of dirt, but he doesn't stop, because Eridan doesn't want him to stop.  
Eridan watches him with muted interest. He crosses his legs again, knocking Equius in the chin with his boot as he does so. He can't hide a small sadistic smirk as he hears Equius grunt. But Equius still doesn't stop, until Eridan finally tells him that he can.  
Equius straightens himself up slowly. Eridan's boots are shining with the the result of his efforts. He hears a *clink* as Eridan snaps his fingers. Looking up, he sees that Eridan has one hand extended, his golden rings glinting ever so slightly in the poor light. Equius inches forward again, not sure of what Eridan is suggesting.  
As he pulls closer, Eridan roughly pushes his hand against Equius' face, scraping his rings against the blue-blooded troll's face. Equius twists his face momentarily in discomfort, before turning himself towards Eridan's hand. He can hear a small, satisfied sigh escape from the aquatic troll as he extends his tongue and begins to lick the golden bands. Eridan jerks his hand upward, knocking the metal against Equius' chipped teeth, but the gesture doesn't dissuade him - he continues to run his tongue over the metal, which is warm with body heat. He swears he can feel Eridan twitch his shoulders as he takes one of the high-blood's fingers into his mouth, but a quick glance up at his face reveals a deep purple flush as the only break in his composure.  
The sound of a zipper distracts Equius for a second, and his eyes quickly dart to Eridan. He pauses for a moment, watching as Eridan pulls his cock out of his pinstriped pants. A small groan escapes him as he watches Eridan begin to stroke himself, almost agonizingly slowly. He makes to stop licking Eridan's finger, but before he can barely move his mouth away, Eridan roughly jams a second finger into his mouth. Equius can feel him hook his fingers over his bottom teeth, threatening to pull should Equius try and stop.  
"No," is the only thing Eridan says, staring down at Equius. Equius shifts himself uncomfortably, feeling another round of sweat begin to trickle down his body. He keeps sucking Eridan's fingers as they unhook themselves from his teeth, paying as much attention as possible to those rings, but his eyes keep darting back to Eridan's other hand. He moans desperately as he watches Eridan touch himself, metal-clad fingers running up and down his length, gently ruffling the tiny fins that flank its head.  
"Please..." he groans, but Eridan only glares down at him. Equius shifts himself, trying and failing to suppress another desperate noise as it crawls from his throat. He curls his tongue around Eridan's rings, the taste of metal flooding his senses. One of the rings has small jewels embedded in its band, and their sharp edges cut his tongue. Upon hearing Equius' quiet exclamation of pain, Eridan pauses, a hand still on his cock, and looks down at Equius. His glasses have slid down the bridge of his nose again.  
"Don't get your fuckin' gutter blood on me," he says. Equius knows he doesn't really mean it - his blood color makes him one of the few people Eridan doesn't want to kill (or 'purify' as he puts it), but the insult sets him on edge all the same, and he shifts his position on the ground once more. If this goes on much longer he'll probably rip through his shorts. Wouldn't be the first time.  
Equius feels his own cracked sunglasses begin to slip off his face, but that's the least of his concerns right now. He pulls back from Eridan's hand, trading the two fingers in his mouth for the other ones he's been neglecting. Eridan doesn't even register it as Equius begins to run his tongue over his rings again - his head is resting against the back of his chair and his breathing is getting heavier as his own movements get faster. Equius still has his eyes locked on Eridan's cock, and as he sucks one of the diamonds on his ring he can't help but wish it was Eridan he had in his mouth right now.  
But he doesn't make any moves to change this, because that would be going against the commands of a higher-blooded troll. And that is something that Equius just does not do. So he keeps licking at the golden rings that line Eridan's fingers, and he keeps watching as Eridan touches himself, and with every muffled groan that Eridan lets out Equius feels himself getting harder until it's almost unbearable.  
He watches Eridan's chest rise and fall with every labored breath. Suddenly, his cock jerks in his hand, and he comes, groaning loudly. As Equius feels Eridan's come hit his shoulder he can hear the sound of threads snapping and fabric ripping but he makes no move to do anything about this. He ignores Eridan's movements the best he can, while still keeping his eyes glued, and drags his tongue over Eridan's rings again, hoping the taste of metal and stone will distract him from what he could be tasting instead right now.  
Eridan slumps in his chair as he finishes, one hand still loosely wrapped around his cock. He sighs loudly, his breathing still somewhat labored. Suddenly, he shakes the hand that Equius is still licking, knocking Equius in the teeth with his rings. Equius pulls back, and watches as Eridan zips up his pants.  
"Well?" Eridan says as he stands up.  
"Th-thank you...highblood..." Equius manages to pant out, looking up at the aquatic troll desperately. Eridan says nothing. He turns, his cape brushing Equius' face, and he leaves Equius alone to deal with himself.


End file.
